Magic&LoveintheAirJacob BlackChapter 2:NewLove
by berrybluebaby
Summary: This is when she meets Jacob and sparks fly


Jake's P.O.V

So as Sue opens the door my eyes widen in suprise seeing my blessing that has been answered.*So this is Echo* I whisper. "Beautiful......" I see her smile when she looks at me her eyes lock with mine and I listen to her heart beat faster. I chuckle and I see her giggle then she blushes then looks away shyly. Looking at her beautiful body I bite my lip in hunger, as my eyes trail her very being, her long hair hair, her silver eyes, her soft lips and her tongue ring is tempting me to taste it. Now that I found my imprint I know that I want to protect her with my life, love her with my body and soul, and make her tears go away. All I know is that I found her at last. I shook the thought but it just came back inside me. Then I looked at her again and I saw her in a deep shade of crimson as she saw me look at her again. So then Sue introduced her to us."Echo this is my kids Leah and Seth, then there is Emily and Sam, over here is Paul,Quil,Embry,Jared, over there in the wheelchair is Billy, last is his son Jacob,and everyone this is Echo." She shyly waved as she looked at everyone. Then Quil entered my mind*you imprinted didn't you?* I nodded slowly.*that's awesome man!* then Embry came in*Hell ya!* I look at Paul and see that he is still drooling.*Paul?....Hello?...Earth to Paul?*Embry smacked him upside the head then he snapped out of it,I saw my angel giggle and asked."What's up with Paul?" Quil told her. "Don't worry he's like that when he is around pretty girls." So then she blushed again asking,"You think i'm pretty?" He nodded and in his mind it said.*your are way beyond it your fucking sexy!* I growled at him telling him to watch it.*well I think your beautiful...*I see her smile at me and I smile back.

Echo's P.O.V

Wow these people are so friendly I just feel right at home! I have a new mom, a new brother and sister, an aunt and uncle, and friends. I am so happy. Mannn these boys in La Push beat the hell out of the guys at home they are freaking hot! Paul is pretty cute but alittle to perverted, Quil is so nice and he is such a dork! Jared and Embry are hella funny! Then last was Jacob, damn him and his gorgeousness! He looks at me with loving eyes and I look right back. "Hey." I say shyly. He chuckles and says."Hey." I asked him. "So what's it like in La Push?" He shrugged and said. "There's usually nothing to do except cliff diving." I light up. "I heard that it's hella fun!" His smile gets bigger."You wanna come with me and the guys some time?" I said. "Sure, I would love that." He nodded. "Cool."

For the rest of the time I talked with Jacob and the guys,they are so sweet and idiotic at the same time,but I love them all. So I asked the guys if there is any shopping malls around. "There is some in Port Angeles." I said. "Well let's go." I get in the car with Jake and the guys and we just drive over there. I walk to the first shop where they have music and instruments. "Let's go in here!" I drag the guys in and I look to see a lot of guitars. "So you see anything you like?" I turn around to see the clerk smiling.

"Oh yea how much is that acoustic guitar?" He smiled and said."Don't worry it's on me." I smile and say thanks and I see the guys look at me in amazment."You play?" Embry asks. I nodded yes."Well maybe you should play at the bonfire tonight." I smile. "Cool i'm down for it." They smile then we go into the bookstore as I get some really good books like Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte, also Alyson Noel. After seeing all the shops I went over to get a smoothie and the guys wait outside for me. I pass by a couple of jocks and I see one sneer at me sexually and he slaps my ass. "Hey baby." I growled at him. "I suggest you back up and don't call me your baby." He gets closer and his boys surround me. "Come on girl if you come back to my place i'll have you screaming my name, hear you beg for me to go faster as you call me daddy." I look at him in disgust and hope that the guys help me.

Jacob's P.O.V

I wonder what is taking her so long. I turn around and see a couple guys hassling her. I let the guys know as they walked in with me ready to kick some ass.

Echo's P.O.V.

"Oh please I wouldn't let you hit this any way!" He grabbed and pulled into the back and pushed me against the wall."Maybe after this you would." He put his hands under my shirt to graze my boobs as he forcefully kisses me. I scream and try to kick him but he is too strong. After he was done with my chest i feel him go down to my warmth. As he was about to reaches it two hands rip him off me. It was Jacob!! The others took care of his friends and he sprinted me out of here as I started to cry. "Shhhh it's ok .....i'm here.... everything is gonna be okay." He held me close to him and mumur. "Im gonna kill him." I sniffle saying to him."Please do." He nodded as he still held me in his others were worried asking are you okay and I said yes...and they said are you sure and I said yes. "Thank you Jake." He said."No problem,anything for you." I blush for a little bit then I kiss his cheek and I see him blush. I laugh as I whisper in his ear saying."Oh you know you love it." I hear him mumur something like,"More than you ever know." He softly as he still has his arms wrapped around me. After a while,I felt calm in Jake's arms and somehow I slowly fall asleep.

Jake's P.O.V

I can't believe he would take advantage of her like this. She is an angel who has done nothing but he had to scare her and cause her pain. I am so gonna kick his ass for doing this to my imprint. Well now that's over and I pick her up in bridal style and take her to the car, then drive all of us home for the bonfire, maybe I can get to know her more.


End file.
